Confessions of a sex addict
by Pennydrop1995
Summary: Hello. My name is Rose Weasley, and I'm a sex addict.


"Finished!" I sing, throwing my quill in the air in triumph. Albus groaned, taking his head out of his hands to shoot me a look of frustration before dropping his head back in his hands.

"I can't believe you Rose. I'm not even half way through and I'm fucking stuck again."

"Should've payed attention then" I replied with a smirk, picking up my quill from the floor and putting it in my bag, along with my now finished esssay on the Importance of dragon blood. I get up, swing my bag over my shoulder and go to leave.

"No don't go! I'm so stuck, please Rose." Albus calls to me in despair. I turn around and notice everyone that was sat on the table with me is giving the same desperete look. I check my watch to make sure I have the time, and notice I only have 2 hours till I meet Scorpius. But with the look that Albus is giving me (along with my stupidly pretty cousin Dominique), they won't be finish by the time I leave. Helping them will ensure they won't be in the common room come midnight.

"Fine!" I exclaim, throwing myself into my just vacated chair. "What are you stuck on?"

Immediately a swarm of voices start shouting questions at me, fogging my brain up. I lean back in my chair, rubbing my eyes with my hands. It was going to be a long night.

...

"Thanks again Rosie, you're the best." said Albus, setting his quill down and grinning in triumph.

"Eurgh, you're welcome. Can I PLEASE go my dorm now, I'm shattered."

"Oh, right, what time is it?" He asks whilst grabbing my wrist to check my watch. He knows I never take it off - it was a present from my grandad Weasley before he passed away last year. A lump comes to my throat every time I think of him, which is pretty much all the time - except when I'm having sex, cause it's the perfect distraction.

Speaking of which, when was the last time I had sex? I lose myself in thought as I consider it.

2 days. I smile as I remember the shag - it was a pretty spectacular one with Harvey Wilson, the 7th year ravenclaw prefect, in the broom cupboard. It felt like weeks ago.

Suddenly it hits me. Oh merlin, had it only been 2 days? Why did it feel so long? I have some serious issues if 2 days feels like weeks.

I'm brought back to earth by Albus waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello, anyone in there?"

"Ah, sorry Al. Lost in thought."

"Wrackspurts got you again?" he replies with a sly grin.

"You know it" I chuckle. "What time is it then?"

"Twenty to twelve, so I best be getting to bed. Night Rosie, thanks again." He says with a smile whilst getting up. Meanwhile, I'm having a panic attack in my head. I only have twenty fucking minutes. I would kill Albus and all the other stupid Gryffindors if it wasn't for the fact they had no idea I was meeting Scorpius. I quickly jump up from my chair and run up the stairs to my dorm, closing the door quietly behind me as to not wake my hopefully sleeping dorm mates. Tiptoeing to my bed, I hunt under my pillow for my new lingerie set I had recently bought in Hogsmeade. I had been meaning to wear it for a while for Scorpius, seeing as green was his favourite colour (he's a slytherin, go figure).

I wave my wand, using non verbal magic (which I'm brilliant at by the way) to switch my underwear, close the curtains round my bed and head out my dorm again, making sure to grab the invisability cloak I 'borrowed' off James and throw it over myself as I leave.

I leave the tower and make my way to the room of requirement - where I insist on meeting my regular shag conquests (as Eliza calls them) - to go and have mind blowing sex with Scorpius. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember, so when we hooked up at my families christmas party last year I was over the moon. He's the only guy I've kept going back to - the rest I tend to drop after a few weeks. But Scorpius is.. different. We've have been having sex weekly for almost a year now - even when I was home for the summer (it became almost daily then, which was a nightmare to hide from both our parents).

As I'm lost in thought (as usual), I don't realise I've reached the room till I bump into something hard.

"What the fuck... Rose?" I look around, confused. That was his voice, I''m sure of it.

"You're under the cloak aren't you? I've cast a disillusionment charm on myself so I could wait outside for you."

Aw, that was surprisingly nice of him. Normally he's waiting naked for me on the bed.

"Well, thanks." I reply, a bit unsure of what else to say. "Shall we go in?

"After you." He replies, and I immediately imagine the confident smirk he has on his face. I close my eyes and repeat the all too familiar words in my head.

_I need a room with a double bed_

A quiet pop tells me the room's appeared, and I notice movement next to me. Ah ha, so that's where he is.

I open the door and walk over to the bed, pulling the invisibility cloak off me and throwing it onto the floor as I walk. Suddenly a strong pair of arms grab me and throw me over their shoulder. I let out a small scream - it looks like I'm floating on air.

"Holy fuck Scorpius, you're still pretty much invisible you know! This is so weird."

He laughs and throws me onto the bed, muttering the counter charm. The charm drips off him like water, revealing more and more of him till finally he's standing in front of me in just some grey pajama pants. I immediately drop my eyes to his chiseled chest and the slight amount of curly blond hair trailing down his stomach. I bite my lip in anticipation.

"Get yourself over here and fuck me Scorpius Malfoy." I growl, my need for him growing by the second.

"Ah, there's my little kinky bitch. I'm coming red." He replies, grinning as he jumps on top of me and crashes his lips against mine. My hands immediately explore his chest - my third favourite part of him, with his face coming second and his dick coming first, of course.

He slips his hand under my top and cups my bra, suddenly ceasing the heated snog we had going on.

I notice the look of curiosity on his face as he fingers the lace.

"You've never worn lace before" he says, a small smile on his face. I smile back, then indicate for him to get off me. He looks at me with even more curiously now as I climb off the bed and stand by him, feeling nervous all of a sudden - although I hide it well. I reach down and slowly lift my top over my head, revealing the lacy green bra I bought just for him. His eyes widen as I reveal this, but before he can react I'm sliding my leggings off too, showing him my matching set. He moves so he's sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor and puts his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. Putting his face betwen my breasts, he starts trailing kisses that burn slightly on my skin, his hands moving to grab my arse.

"You have never looked more fuckable Rose Weasley" he groan, sucking on my collarbone. Suddenly he's moving back and I'm pulled onto the bed, straddling his legs. I start rubbing myself against his crotch, relishing in his massive hard on and feeling myself become wet at the thought of it inside me.

"I'm gonna fuck you twice" I tell him huskily. "Once wearing this, and once without. No foreplay the first time, I want you right now."

He moves his hand and slides it down my panties, grinning as he feels my wetness. I arch my back as he rubs his fingers against me, making me more wet. He goes to slip his fingers inside me, but I grab his hand.

"I said no foreplay."

He grins and removes his hand, putting his hands on my hips and pushing me to the side so he can climb on top of me. I instantly wrap my arms around him, gently running my fingernails along his back which I know turns him on.

I feel a slight tingle - he had non verbally cast the contraception spell. I curse myself - I had forgotten again. My memory is terrible, thank merlin his isn't.

I vaguely register him sliding his pants down, and his erection springing free, before my panties are moved aside and he thrusts into me. I cry out at the sudden impact, but this doesn't deter him and he starts thrusting. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, and I feel an orgasm building up almost instantly. I relish at the thought - it wasn't often I had orgasms. Funnily enough, most of them were from Scorpius. I arch my hips and he puts his under my arse, lifting me up so he can penetrate me deeper.

I wasn't going to last much long, and neither was he by the sounds of things. His breathing became more rapid and harsh, and I felt his fingers dig into my arse, sending my world spinning. My nails dig into his back as I'm thrust over the edge, screaming his name as my orgasm shakes my entire body.

"Fuck Rose" he cries as he comes inside me, filling me completely. He rolls off me with a grunt and we lie next to each other, trying to calm our breathing.

Eventually I find my voice.

"That was the best 2 minute shag I've ever had. And I don't even care that it was 2 minutes, it was fucking brilliant."

He pulls me into his arms and smirks at me.

"I think you'll find that was 3 minutes red" he murmurs before softly kissing my lips. "I would apologise for how short it was, but I believe you enjoyed it just as much as me - maybe even more."

I sighed. "I needed it so bad. I've had a shit day."

"Rose, don't kid yourself. You always need it, regardless on the type of day you're having." he replies, flashing me his trademark smirk

"I hate you." I groan into his chest, hiding my smile. Oh how well he knows me.

"I can bet my left bollocks that you don't. Oh and did you finish that essay for old Sluggy?"

See, this is what I love about spending time with Scorpius. There's no awkward after sex talk, or questions like "was that okay for you?" (like he would ever ask that - he **knows** it's okay for me). We can go from 'i want to fuck you right now' to 'have you mastered the cheering charm yet?'. It's refreshing and comfortable. I look up from his chest to make eye contact with him and he starts playing with my hair, knowing that I love it.

"Yep, finished within an hour. I had to stay back and help everyone else though, cause none of them got it. What about you?"

"Hmm?" he replies, still twirling my hair around his fingers.

Prick, he hadn't been listening. I hate it when people don't listen to me, and he knows that better then anyone. I decide to be annoyed with him

"Obviously you weren't listening to a word I was saying Malfoy." I reply in a sarcastic tone

"Owch, are we back on last name terms Weasley?" he feigns being offended.

"Well you shouldn't be such an ignorant pig then" I huff back, deciding to stop eye contact and put my head back on his chest. He's still playing with my hair, the git.

"Well I apologise for being distracted by your 'I've just been fucked' hair. Could you repeat what you said?"

He was grinning now, bloody bastard thinking he's funny. I shake my head, glad I could hide the smile that was creeping on my face - that is until I'm suddenly lying on my back and he's on top, looking at me with a massive smile on his face.

"Knew you weren't annoyed red. You're just too fond of me."

"Eurgh, bite me Malfoy." I reply, refusing to make eye contact - if I had I would've seen the sneaky smile on his face.

"As you wish my lady" he whispers before pulling my bra down and gently biting down on my nipple. And just like that I'm aroused again.

"Time for round two Malfoy. Hope you're ready for me" I whisper seductively to him. His sharp grey eyes that have fascinated me since day one meet my bright blue eyes, and my heart skips a beat. He leans down and brushes his lips against my ear.

"Always" he replies.

...

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Hi, my name's Rose Weasley. I'm in year 6, and I'm… average. My best feature is my hair (in my opinion). It's a fiery red that hangs to my waist in all it's curly, un-tameable glory. It's what makes me... well, me. I love my eyes as well - a bright clear blue. However, the rest of me is painfully average. Small breasts with a few stretch marks (so unfair, Lily doesn't have any), pale skin and freckles

I lost my virginity when I was half way through year 5. My cousin Dom came up to the dorm one night with the news that she had 'finally' gone all the way with her boyfriend Jamie Chang. The way she spoke about sex - she made it sound absolutely fabulous and assured me the first time doesn't hurt at all. I scoffed at this - it was different for every woman. She must of been one of the lucky ones.

That night, as I tried to sleep, I imagined having sex for the first time. I had done things with boys before - the usual hands down pants sort of activities. But I had never considered taking it further - none of them seemed to 'fit the bill'. As the days when by, and Dom would have new stories almost daily about her sex life, I became horribly curious. I realised the only way to get over this was to just go out and do it. There were no boys who I wanted to date seriously, but I didn't just want to go up to a guy and ask for sex. So I went to Dom for advice.

She looked at me like I was a completely insane.

"You... want to have sex?" she stuttered. I nodded, hiding the butterflies I felt. Suddenly she grinned. "Perfect prefect Rosie wants to get down and dirty does she?" I sighed in relief - she gets it.

"I just want it over and done with Dom. See what all the fuss is about. And I figured you would know the right direction to point me in, if you know what I mean."

She looked at me for a few seconds, before leaning over and whispering a name in my ear. I groan in disgust - the guy in question was a dick head.

"I know he's not perfect Rosie, but he's pretty fit and he will definitely be up for it. Just go up to him and say 'I'm up for it if you are'. Trust me."

So that's how I found myself walking up to the school's manwhore Andrew McLaggen. He was standing by the hourglasses, checking how many points each house had. I notice him shake his head in frustration - ravenclaw were last. I take a deep breath and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and stares at me, taking in my appearance. He slowly smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"Can I... help you?"

I take another deep breath. No backing out now. Gritting my teeth, I say the sentence Dom told me to say.

'I'm up for it if you are'.

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when he pulled me into the cleaner cupboard next to the hourglasses, put a spell on the door so no one could intrude or listen, and whipped his dick out. Holy Merlin was it big. He must of gotten hard the minute he turned around. Or maybe he was constantly hard, and had to walk around with this mini broomstick in his pants. Suddenly I'm overcome with the urge to laugh, but I manage to control myself.

'Suck it' he whispered in a supposed sexy voice. '_Ah to hell with it'_ I thought, got down on my knees, putting his dick into my mouth and starting to suck. He pushed my hair back and held onto my head. I must have been doing a good job, because he pushed his head back and said:

'Oh fuck that's the stuff. Yeah suck my dick hard'

Swear to merlin I nearly wet myself when he said that. Was this supposed to be sexy? I didn't feel turned on in the slightest.

He suddenly withdrew his dick from my mouth and pulled me onto my feet, smashing his mouth against mine (which didn't feel that bad considering).

It took me a minute to realise he was tugging at my tights, at which point I thought it would be really kinky if I ripped them apart. This had the desired effect – he roared like a bull and pulled my panties down, jabbing his fingers inside me. I instinctively lifted my leg up and wrapped it round his waist, then closed my eyes and allowed pleasure to overcome me. I had done this before, I knew I liked this.

He wasn't as good as Kieron, but it would do. Suddenly he stopped, and my eyes flew open in surprise.

'Condom' he grunted, ripping open the foil. I cock my head and look at him in surprise - I didn't realise he knew about muggle contraception. Maybe he didn't know the contraception spell (I, on the other hand, spent the whole night researching it and learning the spell. Always best to be prepared).

Suddenly it hits me: I'm about to have sex. This is gonna fucking hurt, I just know it - look at the size of that thing! He put his hands on my arse and lifts me up so I'm pinned against the wall. I wrapped both legs around his waist, closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain, digging my nails into his back.

And pain there fucking was.

'Ah fuck! Ow!' I cried as he jabbed his dick inside me. He instantly starts thrusting the moment he's inside me, obviously having no intention of going slow.

He looked at me in surprise whilst thrusting

'You're a virgin?!' he grunts

Oh shit. Had I not mentioned that? Whoops, my bad.

'Yeah but its fine, just keep going.' I reply, smiling through the pain.

He shruggs and carries on thrusting. The pain is fresh and hurts like a bitch with every thrust, but after a while the stinging went away and I started to get tiny shards of pleasure. He was obviously enjoying it, the noises he was making was close a dog growing.. I closed my eyes and waiting for a wave of pleasure to hit me instead of tiny shards, but no such luck. Damn it.

'Oh fuck Lily' he cries and he came, and I freeze. Lily? He thought I was bloody Lily? Oh hell no, shit is going fucking down.

'What the fuck? My name's Rose'. I growl at him, shooting daggers at him with my eyes even though I know he can't really see them.

'Hmm?' he says, his eyes still closed in pleasure. 'Really? I thought you were Lily, you know with the hair and stuff.'.

I take a second to process this, then my dislike of him grew.

'Well thanks very much' I whispered venomously. He takes his hand off my arse, so i put my feet back on the floor. He starts rolling the condom off and puts it in his pocket whilst I'm searching for my panties. I take my wand out and whisper "Lumos".

"Argh, must you?" Andrew groans, putting his hands over his eyes. I shake my head at him then point my wand at the floor, refusing to look at the spots of blood on my thighs. My panties weren't anywhere to be seen. I look up at him, and he refuses to make eye contact. Suddenly it hits me.

'Where the fuck are my fucking knickers?'

He looks shifty. 'The girls I shag usually let me keep their knickers. You know, like a sort of keep sake.'

Oh. My. Merlin. Was he being serious?

'Give me my knickers. Now.' I say to him in my 'scary voice' , as Eliza calls it.

He gives me a dark look, then digs in his pocket and pulls out my scrunched up black knickers. Why the fuck would he keep them? It's so creepy. Boys are fucking weird. I put them in my pocket, not bothering to put them back on. Suddenly his mouth is on mine again, and my eyes fly open and push him off.

"What do you think you're doing? We're not shagging anymore." I say to him, holding my still lit want at him. He looks at me at grins.

'I like you. You're fiery, different to the other girls. Can I see you again?'

I stop for a moment. I could use him for my advantage - keep shagging him till the pain goes away. For the 2rd time that day, I thought _'To hell with it'_

'Yeah, sure. It was fun.' I smile at him, hoping he doesn't see through my act. Luckily he doesn't.

"Same time tomorrow then?"

I nod, then let myself out the cupboard - I'm so glad it's hidden behind the hourglasses, so no one can see us coming out. He follows me, but before he can merrily skip away and brag to his friends, I point my want at him.

"Tell anyone and I'll feed you to the giant squid. Got it?"I'm satisfied to see his grin disappear instantly.

"Have it your way. I'll see you tomorrow." and he walks off. I, however, lean against the wall and contemplate what I've just done.

Sex.

I've just had sex. It's done, it's out the way. What annoyed me was the fact the curiosity was still there - except it was worse now. I wanted to see what real pleasure felt like - what an orgasm does to you, if size really does matter. I had questions, and they had to be answered.

I smiled to myself. I am Rose Weasley, and I **always** find the answer.

And with that knowledge, I made my way back to the tower.


End file.
